


Purple is the New Black

by MultiFandomFanfictions



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bullying, Character Development, Child Abuse, Murder, Other, Romance development, Running away from home, bad tempers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomFanfictions/pseuds/MultiFandomFanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story following Vincent, AKA Purple Guy, and his life up until his inevitable demise. There may be a development in a character romance. There will definitely be blood and gore. And ABSOLUTELY, there will be death.</p><p>This is non canon. NON CANON.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A short introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this short story for a project in my ELA class. Updates and new chapters will be posted frequently but inconsistently.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is JUST A PROLOGUE

Have you ever had an adrenaline rush so strong that it overtook your mind? The thrill of the rush was so powerful that you got hooked on it as soon as it happened. Whether it was from bungee jumping or swimming with sharks, the rush was there and it felt glorious. And suddenly, it made every death defying action or activity seem like just another fun time. Then, you find yourself risking your life more and more by doing things that threaten your life more than the last activity did until you almost actually die.

    Well that isn't me. Others that get hooked on the rush of adrenaline usually get it from doing dumb things that threaten to end their life. And for what? Just a cheap thrill? Not worth it. But me, on the other hand... I get my thrills from something much less conventional and very much less death defying; I murder people. Children, specifically. The screams and cries and pleas for life give me such a sense of power that cannot be matched by anything else. And I get that I have some kind of psychologic malfunction in my mind. Maybe I'm a sociopath. But do I care? NO! I'm just another thrill-seeking adrenaline addict. Or rather... I was. To fully understand why I spoke in past tense, let's go over my story. I'll try to keep it as amusing as possible. And maybe you'll even feel the sweet rush of adrenaline as you read. So let's delve right in, shall we?


	2. Life as a purple kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This just goes over some of his backstory and a bit of character development.

Let's start with my childhood. I was born October 13th, 1951. That's a pretty long time ago, right? Well as far as how fast the time went after I was born, it sure as hell felt like a long time for the first 12 years of my life. When I was 4, my mother fled. And although I resent her for leaving, I understand why she did. My dad was a prick. An abusive, drunken, good for nothing prick. And when my mom left, all of his anger was directed towards me. I'd get slapped around like cheap boxing dummy. And, of course, I carried that anger with me to school. I'd beat up all the kids in my class because they made fun of me for the colour of my skin.    

     No, it wasn't racism. I don't even think I have a race. They called me Eggplant and PlumButt and basically any food that's purple. Why? Because I'm purple. Literally. My skin is a dark shade of purple. My mother was blue, her skin was blue and she was always depressed. My father was red, his skin was red and he was always pissed off. And I came out purple. A mixture of both despair and relentless fury. Lucky me, right?

   I was the only purple person in a world full of Caucasian and African and Asian people. So, naturally, I was always mocked and called a freak. My parents used to wear masks and those weird morph suits that were skin coloured. My mother was a lovely Asian and my father was some kind of dark Caucasian. I think he chose a mixed race suit. But I always stayed purple. And don't ask me why only mine and my parents skin colours were the only ones of their kind in the entire world. I don't know.

     Whoops. Tangent. Anyway, I beat up kids because they picked on me. Then my dad would get a call from school. I'd take a bus home and get my ass kicked. And, like the stupid kid I was, I'd fight back. Which resulted in harsher abuse. The only good thing about skin as dark as mine is that you can't see bruises very well. You'd have to get up close. And nobody got close to me. My life was like this for 12 years until I decided enough was enough. So one night when my dad was asleep, I packed my schoolbag full of clothes and food, snatched my dads wallet and grabbed some money from it, took one of my dads old pocket knives, and hit the road. To make sure nobody looked at me, I wore a bandana over my face, a baseball cap and gloves. Purple skin is pretty easy to identify. For the first few months, I ate only nibbles of my stashed food. When I ran out, I bought more. When I had no more money, I basically starved.

   Now, being a kid on the streets is easier than you would think. Hardly anybody messed with me. If an adult came to me asking where my parents were, I'd pull some sort of innocent kid shit on them. It was simple. But don't get me wrong. There were some perverts and creeps that tried to lure me. The pocket knife did scare a few off. But I had to stab or slash the rest to get them to back off. Otherwise, life was a breeze. It wasn't until I was 15 that I discovered the greatest place on earth; Fredbear's Family Diner. The place of hopes and dreams... And, ultimately, calamity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be posted sometime soon, hopefully.


	3. Unpleasant surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, our protagonist goes to apply for a job and ends up getting punched in the face by his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make my chapters longer and a bit better from here on. But I can't promise much as inspiration is fleeting.

Seeing as how I was 15, it was time for me to get a job. So I decided where else to work than at Fredbear's Family Diner? They were even hiring too! What could possibly go wrong? The moment I walked in, I was hit with a wave of conflicting emotions. The pizza smelled great. The rest of the building didn't. The music was wonderful! The children screaming was awful. The animatronics looked so friendly! The staff did not. Oh well. I walked up to the nearest employee and asked him where I could apply. He was a kid that looked to be around my age. Must have gotten hired recently. Anyway, he pointed me to the office somewhere in the back corner of the main dining hall. I gave him a quiet "Thanks." before going to where he pointed.

     As I approached the door, I got hit with a huge wave of anxiety. What am I doing? I have no job qualifications. I'm homeless. I have no bank account. No birth certificate or any form of ID on me. I don't have a proper education. I don't know how to cook and I have no people skills. What the hell am I thinking?

     Well, at that point, I wasn't thinking. Because as I was scaring myself with those lame thoughts, I knocked on the door. And a quaint and gentle voice on the other side answered with "Who is it?"

      To which I replied with "Uh... I-.... Um... I want.. I would like to.. apply for a job...?"       Yeah. Not one of my proudest moments.

      It was silent on the other side of the door for what felt like a decade. Then I heard "Come in." So I opened the door, shuffled in, then closed the door behind me.

     In hindsight, I should have expected what I found inside that damn office. And, in hindsight, I should have walked right out. Ran even. Because who else would possibly be there other than my god damn mother?


End file.
